


An (un)helpful guide to Noiz

by Matryoshkah



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matryoshkah/pseuds/Matryoshkah
Summary: Noiz is a person hard to get along with. For that reason, this guide was made. By Koujaku.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	An (un)helpful guide to Noiz

_By Koujaku_

* * *

Noiz is the typical kuudere kid, masochist, kind of sadistic and very direct, that you only can hate or love.

If you don't hate Noiz, you are probably in love with him. There no more choice. 

* * *

If you want to get along with Noiz, the main thing is to understand him. When you manage to learn his way of communication, then you will be able to get along with him.

It is not an easy thing, though, because he usually uses a certain psychology to talk about a certain topic. Example:

“I don't wanna see you.” It really means “I'll kill you if you leave.”

“No problem.” It really means. "If you keep flirting with her, I'll kill you."

“Never mind." It means "If you don't apologize, you won't see me in a week."

“Don't worry." It means you have to worry, a lot.

"It's okay." It means everything is wrong.

"It's cold." Actually means “Hold me."

“I hate you." It means exactly that.

"I'm not sleepy." It’s the same of "I want to fuck right here right now. "

* * *

Noiz is probably the most troublesome kid you’ll ever met. He gets excited about things that ordinary people would normally be terrified of. He likes pain, fights, and piercings. Especially piercings. He has a damn piercing all over his body, and when I say all over his body, it's all over his damn body.

* * *

If you bother him, he disappears for a week, and then returns as if nothing had happened. The worst part is that you can hardly know when he is angry or not since he always has the same fucking gesture on his face. His angry gesture does not have differences with the one he has when he is happy or when he is excited. But if you watch carefully, you could be able to detect when hi is angry because his upper lip rises a little, but no other aspect usually appears.

* * *

One good thing is that Noiz is a brat easy to please. You can feed him with anything and he’ll be happy, even if it's disgusting. If you want to make him really happy, give him something sweet. He also falls asleep completely when you touch his hair.

* * *

He is so concise and direct that hurts sometimes. If you want to talk to him, get ready to hear a few truths about yourself and all your mistakes. You’ll probably want to hit him. Be prepared to ending up throwing fists and kicks. He is a good fighter, so be careful. 

There are times when you’ll want to kill him. You’ll would like to remove his intestines and hang them on your neck as a Hawaiian ornament. But you two surely will make up when he says "i'm sorry" with his calm voice.

* * *

Noiz is a very passionate boy. When he wants something, he doesn't rest until he gets it. Don’t get surprised if, all out of the blue, he punches you on the face or kiss you in the mouth just because he feels like doing it.

Be prepared when the time to decide who will be the neko and the tachi comes. Noiz will fight to be tachi. You’ll have a hard time making him understand that he had all the qualities to be a neko, but the good thing is that Noiz is very easy to influence. Anyway, he always ended up declaring himself neko since he loves feeling pain… unless you want to be the neko, of course.

Noiz takes forever to cum. He always wants to fuck, it’s like he has endless energies.

* * *

But in the end, once you learn to live with him, his company becomes very enjoyable. You even miss him sometimes.

He is a very reliable person. He knows exactly when I am angry or uncomfortable about something. He may have the coldest gesture I have ever seen in my life, but deep in his heart, he cares a lot about the people he loves.


End file.
